Perfect
by Fira21
Summary: It's the anniversary of the day we first met and I wonder sometimes if maybe... maybe you’ve forgotten about me. TyKa


Made some modifications. Hoping to do this with my other stories in my free time, but who knows when that'll happen as I've been planning to do this for almost a year now.

* * *

The moon was bright that night, a pale florescent glow whose light had for some time been illuminating the gaze of a blue-eyed blue-haired teen. He had been staring at the orb for some time now, as if it held the answers to his questions. Dimly he could hear the movement of the lake in front of him. Slow laps that would every once in a while almost reach where he sat. Almost but not quite and as a wisp of air sighed through the trees it intermingled with the soft outtake of breath the teen released.

"Kai."

With that one word, everything went quite for him. Every sound and sight disappeared until the only thing left for him was the light of the full moon and endless stars, blinding his vision. His stare was still intense, still full of questions. But the only one who could answer them wasn't there. A person long gone that was now nothing more than a shadow, a mere memory.

"Where are you Kai?" He sighed. Not that he expected an answer, but sometimes he could pretend he could hear Kai's voice; usually calling him seven different kinds of stupid. "I miss you. Sometimes... sometimes it's not that bad really. I have the dojo, training, Kenny, and Gramps. I don't ever forget though. And on days like these it's the hardest."

He sucked in a breath. It hurt to think about really. He never gave up hope that the other blader would return. He always had before, but the times between Kai leaving and coming back were getting longer. Sometimes he felt as those Kai would disappear one day and just not come back. "Do you remember?" Another sigh. "Probably. Your memory was always better than mine you jerk. I wonder sometimes though if maybe... maybe you've forgotten about me."

His eyes burned and he suppressed what he knew were tears. It was stupid to cry and wouldn't do any good. "It's our anniversary Kai." A sad smile touched his lips. "The day we first met and I thought... I hoped you might have sent... something. A letter or... well there's not much more than that I suppose. But I can't expect that can I? Not when you never have before..." His head shook. "Well I can't give up hope. You always come back... eventually. But there's only so much I can take y'know?"

Despite his best efforts, he was crying and he rubbed at his eyes. Blocking out the view of the moon's light. Light that stretched a little farther and reached the trees around the crying teen. One tree in particular had a figure leaning against it.

Crimson eyes glowed.

When he could see clearly he looked back up at the sky. The moon was almost full and a thought hit him. "You're a lot like the moon." He murmured. "Just when I get used to having you around, you start to fade away. Distancing yourself before you leave again, and just like the moon has to rebuild itself, I have to work to get you to open up again when you come back." He smiled slightly. "But no matter how far away you seem, even though I know you'd hate to admit it, you always come back. That's just the way you are." His look was determined. "I'm not giving up on you Kai... Ever. I guess I'm just stubborn that way."

A small shadow of what could be defined as a smile if the definition was stretched reached the others mouth.

The bluenette sighed. "Kai...I miss you..." He paused. "I love you too. Not that it matters."

The words rang through the clearing and there was a strangled sound of surprise. Finally the other person spoke. "Tyson."

The blue-haired blader froze. Slowly he turned and managed to choke out a "K... Kai." His movements were shaky as he stood up and slowly walked to the duel-haired teen.

"Did you mean it?" Kai asked and fidgeted slightly. "Do you really... love me?"

His gulp was audible. "I... You... You idiot." He finally stammered out.

Kai stepped forward out of the dark and though Tyson couldn't see it, his eyes seemed to shine. It wasn't surprising that the other teen could still do this to him, he was perfection in itself.

Tyson sighed. His head dropped, eyes averting their gaze from the beautiful blader. "You damn idiot. Of course I do."

"Good."

His head shot up. He managed to get out a "Wha-?" Before...

Lips, flawless, almost always set in a scowl, were on him and there had to be something greater than perfection because nothing else could explain this. Kai's arms wrapped around his waist, and once the shock had dissipated his, in turn, went around the other teen's neck, fingers clutching desperately in the two-tone hair.

Normal 0 false false false EN-CA X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

'_Oh god.'_ Tyson thought. There was a slight flick of a muscle and the kiss deepened. '_Yes... Hell yes.'_

It seemed like forever until they parted. Their foreheads touched, their breathing was uneven and ragged... and Kai smiled. A real smile, not a pale imitation.

"Tyson?"

"Mmm?" Was all he got, the bluenette still caught in the daze of their kiss.

"I love you."

Tyson grinned. "Yeah... I kinda figured that out already."

He chuckled and nuzzled Tyson's nose with his. His lips half-parted, eyes lidded heavily with want, Tyson was the image of perfect. "Beautiful." It came out as a hoarse whisper as Kai kissed his eyelids, cheeks, nose, and finally caught his lips again.

It was all Tyson could do to moan. _'Perfect.'_

Perfection in itself.

He could remember walking to his dojo, going upstairs... And then things just vanished in a haze of want and need.

* * *

Tyson woke slowly, sunlight streaming through his un-curtained window. He reached out beside him, opening his eyes...

And found nothing.

He groaned, rolling from his side to his back _'No not again. It was so real!'_ If he closed his eyes he could see it. Kai, kissing his neck, his stomach, lower, teasing him, agonizingly slow, until they finally...

Another groan. His mind hated him. He was sure of it. Slowly he sat up and closed his arms around his legs, resting his cheek on his knees. He sighed heavily.

"Kai." His eyes clenched shut in frustration. _'God I can't take this.'_

"Tyson?"

His head shot up. Dressed in his boxer shorts, hair splayed everywhere, was Kai. "Tyson, are you alright? You..." he paused. "You don't... regret anything do y...Oof!"

He was cut off by Tyson who had literally jumped off his bed to fling his arms around Kai's chest, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"You're here. You're really here. I thought..." His voice cracked and he went silent.

"Tyson..." Kai's arms wrapped around the bluenette and held him close. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving."

Tyson breathing was shaky as he lifted his head to look at Kai. "P... Promise?"

Kai kissed him gently. "I promise." His hand stroked his cheek. "Why were you so worried? Did you really think I would leave after last night?"

"Well, no, it wasn't that actually." He fidgeted. "I just... When I woke up and you weren't there, I thought it was another dream."

"Oh... Wait a minute... _Another_ dream?" Kai look turned from to curious to devious.

"Uhh..." Tyson's face flushed. "Well I... I just... umm..." He trailed off into incoherent mumbling his face slowly turning bright red.

Kai let out a low chuckle. "Well I can't harass you too much." At Tyson's confused look, he smiled. Pulling him closer and tilting their foreheads together, he continued, "My dreams were no better."

"...Oh." Tyson's mouth slid into a grin.

Kai's look turned serious and he sighed. "That's why... That's why I left. I couldn't take it. Seeing you every day, wanting you... Loving you so much... I just couldn't take it."

Tyson kissed him lightly. "I know. It was the same for me. I couldn't bear being so close to you and yet... even time you left... it was like I was empty."

Kai leaned down slightly to kiss his forehead. "That's the reason why I always come back. Last night, when you said I was like the moon, you were right in more ways than you think."

"How so?" Tyson asked.

"Well, there wouldn't be a moon to look at without the sun. I'm nothing without my sun... without you, Tyson." He coughed embarrassed.

Tyson smiled. "Never thought I'd hear such sappy romanticism from you Kai."

Kai flushed. "Stuff it."

His grin ongoing, the bluenette kissed him again. But instead of a quick peck, Kai's arms slid around his waist, pulling him close.

Tyson moaned. _'He's way too damn good at this.'_ His arms sliding down to support him, Kai lifted Tyson and walked to the bed. Lying him down and covering him, Kai's knees went to Tyson's sides, keeping his half-upright as his lips moved to Tyson's neck.

"Kai." He murmured, then again as a groan. "Kai. Ahh."

Kai smirked. He loved to hear Tyson moan. His fingers traced the blunette's stomach, never quite reaching where Tyson wanted then.

"Dammit Kai." His voice was frustrated and he bucked his hips. He had done this last night, torturing them both to within an inch of their sanity.

But god was it ever worth it.

He yelped slightly when Kai bit him, punishing him for not paying attention. His protest quickly turned into a moan when Kai lightly licked at the spot.

He had done this last night too. He had the bruises to prove it.

'_Oh god.'_ Heat, unimaginable heat. Want, need, excruciating torture. Pleasure beyond anything he had ever imagined.

And Kai...

_'Perfect.'_

* * *

I could do with some new feedback. I tried not to change too much, but I did try to make it a little more well-written and a little less OOC.


End file.
